warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kill-Team Zeta
The Storm Warden's name is Author? really? 40kfan (talk) 02:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Um... you probably know this, but you realize that Kill-Teams aren't permanent units, right? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes we do we just like making Kill- Teams 40kfan (talk) 02:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) For at least 2 of these guys this is just thier most recent Team, and for the leader he was only recently placed on it...However kill teams can still hold together for a fair amount of time, even for a Marine's entire tour amongst the Deathwatch. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 03:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) kinda a idea i just now had...should we make a segment for the intersquad relations? like Sato-Aurthor: bla bla bla Sato-Hellious: Bla bla bla Aurthor-Raven: bla bla bla but of course save it for anything we all would agree would be noteworthy? We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 04:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) A inter team relations section sounds perfect. Could get a little hecktic though.T42 (talk) 15:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Just limit it to the major points ( like Hellious should have maybe 2 relations he is part of) We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) When you say inter-team relations do you mean relations with other teams, because if you meant within the team itself it would be intra-team relations. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) good catch...intra-team while it might be good to note inter team relations those should be more vague and when more kill teams are named. AKA long time from now We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 04:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC) " Kill-Team Zeta was deployed to capture a Xellok Queen, likely to become a valuble test subject for the Inquisition. " Firstly, when did you get permission to include the Xellok in your Kill Team's story? Secoundly, no self respecting Xellok Queen is gonna get captured by a bunch of Space Marines, their simply not badass enough, perhaps a Hardcore Doomguy like group of IG Stormtrooper Vets (IG are still moar badass than SM) could do it. Orkmarine 22:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Fine Ork have it your way, no story for the xellok, enjoy your otherwise uncared about minor xenos race.T42 (talk) 02:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) T42, that response to Ork's comment could be considered a Minor Offense as per using the wiki's banning policy. So, if I am to put this civilly: calm down, for this is the second time you've gone out of your way to insult someone else's work. (See this for reference) -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 12:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh please, Imposter was never given a damn warning (may he rest eternally) but fine, Im sorry. Keep in mind however that Ork has vandalized a page of mine and my profile numoris times and I haven't seen much done about that, granted all of its over an exteneded time but regardless.T42 (talk) 22:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) -_- T experiance should have tought, a wiki "vandilization" can be easily undone and depending can be/should be/probably will be punished... but throwing insults and being a general jerk gets more immediate negative responces. So even DL insults to anyone usually end up getting a far more admin attention, heck Ghost and I get called out all the time just for going after NCF as viciously as we enjoy. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 01:07, January 15, 2014 (UTC)